highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Silentsong
❝'' One day, I'll be a better warrior than you've ever been, and that's a promise.'' ❞ — Silentsong to Rocktumble Silentsong is an absolutely gorgeous she-cat with a very thick and fluffy pelt. She is actually quite small, but her fur makes her look larger. She has dark umber fur to the point where it looks black. She has a creamy white chest, ear tips, paws, and on the end of her tail. She has a docked tail as well. Silentsong has pale green eyes that have an ombre effect. Silentsong doesn't talk around anyone other than those she is close to. Such as her ex-mentor or friends. She can seem a little rude at first because she has mild trust issues. She is currently a member of Riverclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Norweigan Forest cat(pelt) x maine Coon (build) Description: Silentsong has an unusually long pelt. It is dark brown and almost looks black but has a caramel hue on the tips. Her chest, paws, ear tips, and end of her bobbed tail is a creamy white. She has pale green eyes that have an ombre look to them. Palette: : = Base (#0a0504) : = Secondary Color (#f2e6e1) : = Eyes (#73ff60) : = Inner Ears (#a08068) : = Nose (#16120e) : = Tongue (#a3788a) : = Pawpads (##3f3d3e) : Voice: Crystalline and gentle, much like Angelica's voice from Hamilton. Scent: Vanilla Gait: Short strides, but slow and meaningful. She steps with one paw in front of the other, as if she is walking on a rope. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''- Determined * +''' ''' - Understanding * +''' ''' - Protective * −''' '''- Can be sassy * −''' '''- Holds grudges 'Likes' *Flowers **Despite her occasional attitude, she is quite fond of flowers. 'Dislikes' *Rain **She will swim on her own free will, but rain isn't her favorite. 'Goals' *Fall in love ☑ **Silentsong hopes that one day, she'll meet a feline who she cares about enough to be her mate *Become the greatest warrior in Riverclan **Although she knows this is a little far-fetched, she made a promise that she would become the greatest warrior in Riverclan. Silentsong will do everything in her power to meet this challenge. 'Fears' *Spiders **Spiders are one of her biggest fears. They're creepy and have more than four legs. *Snakes **"Snakes are evil." 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Vex & Thistle Age Range: 0-5 moons *She was named Echo because of her constant talking. *Her father went crazy due to rabies. Her father gruesomely killed her mother in front of her and Echo ran away. She never speaks of this terrifying incident unless she trusts you. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: TBA Age Range: '5 moons-8 moons *Silentpaw was wandering the forest one time. As simple as it sounds, she got lost. She never saw her parents again and she still doesn't know whether they are alright or not. After getting lost, she accidentally wandered into SkyClan territory and the offered to take her in. *Silentpaw has learned to open up more, but still can seem harsh at first. Walking away will not get her to open up. I suggest trying to speak with her, but being patient. *Silentpaw got exiled for disrespectful behavior. Rosepaw and Smokestorm followed, causing them to be exiled as well. 'Roguehood Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Smokestorm, Rosepaw, Nectarstar, Tortoisepaw & Mothflutter. Age Range: 5-10 moons *After the three cats' exile, they met "Tort", who offered to take care of Rosepaw and Silentpaw if Smokestorm attempted to go back to SkyClan. *Smokestorm fails at joining Skyclan again. *Rosepaw joins Riverclan. *Tortoisepaw (Tort) goes to SkyClan to help with the possessions. *Silentpaw meets Mothflutter at the peak, who was injured at The Peak. Silentpaw is told his side of the story. He tells her that he accidentally hurt an elder and that RiverClan is after him. Mothflutter also tells her that he felt like it wasn't him. Due to all the recent possessions, she believed he was innocent and offered to help hide him from Riverclan. *Silentsong takes Mothflutter to SkyClan because she knew that Tortoisepaw was there. She snuck in through the trees and caught his attention. *Silentpaw returns to the territory, taking her place beside Mothflutter who was hidden in some strong-smelling cattails. *Fuzzyfeather and Softpaw find them and hear their side of the story. The two offer to help. *A RiverClan patrol enters SkyClan territory to find Mothflutter. *Fuzzyfeather and Softpaw finally manage to get Tortoisepaw and brought him to the territory. *The RiverClan patrol spots Mothflutter and chase after him. Silentpaw follows after to help her friend. *Mothflutter is cornered in an abandoned twoleg nest, leaving Silentpaw helplessly panicking. *Ashblossom comes into view and takes Silentpaw's side; he asks what he should do. Silentpaw replies with panick, for she didn't know what to do to get her friend out. *Mothflutter sneaks onto the roof and the RiverClan patrol dashes after where they thought he went. *"He's on the roof", Ashblossom said out of nowhere. Silentpaw was confused at first, but realized he was talking about Mothflutter. *Mothflutter is persuaded to go back to RiverClan and regain forgiveness. Tortoisepaw goes back to WindClan as well. Silentpaw remains a rogue. *Rosepaw tries to have Silentpaw join RiverClan with her. After a while of persuading, Silentpaw agrees to go. *Silentpaw is accepted into RiverClan and assigned Newttail to watch over her. *Newttail and Silentpaw bond quickly and she becomes an official member of RiverClan. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: TBA Age Range: 10 moons-current *Silentpaw becomes an official member of RiverClan with Newttail as her mentor. *Silentpaw does all she can to earn the trust of RiverClan by constantly offering to help. *TBA 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= :Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan'' |-|WindClan= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan |-|ShadowClan= :'Hasn't interacted with anyone of this clan |-|RiverClan= :Newttail/Senior Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"My mentor! He's super nice and understanding! I'm super glad I met him!" :Silentsong purred warmly, her eyes gleaming with joy. :Rocktumble/Elder/Clanmate/⦁⦁/font>/2% ::"I'm fine with him making snotty comments about Skyclan, but how dare he view me as apart of them! I apart of Riverclan as much as he is! " :Silentsong bared her teeth in a snarl. :Nectarstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁/43% ::"She's such a great leader! I high idolize her. I owe Nectarstar so much for her letting me join Riverclan, and making me a warrior! I hope that one day i'll be as respected as she was." :Silentsong nodded as she promised to do her best. --- :Smokestorm/Warrior/ex-Mentor/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Smokestorm is very encouraging and always taught me what I need to know. He's like a brother to me. Not only that, but he treats me as an equal, not like some arrogant kit." :''Silentsong lifted her chin. '' :Rosewish/warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁/1000% ::"Rosewish is so sweet and caring. She's such a goofball and has a huge, loving heart. She's also quite pretty. I'm so glad that we're mates! She means everything to me. I'm just glad that nothing happened to her, other than the scar on her chest." :Silentsong purred loudly at the thought of Rosewish. Her expression became dull when she thought back to the event with Mudskip. :Dovekit/Kit/Daughter/⦁/100% ::"Dovekit tends to scream alot.. but she's such a sweetheart at times too. She plays well with her sister, Quailkit." :A purr rumbled in Silentsongs throat at the mention of one of her daughters. :Quailkit/Kit/Daughter/'⦁/font>/100% ::"Quailkit is a lot more well behaved. She's such a sweetheart and loves to play with Dovekit." :''Silentsong smiled warmly, continuing to purr. :Cardinalkit/Kit/Son/'⦁/font>/100% ::"Cardinalkit is a little quieter than Dovekit and Quailkit, but he's still sweet. I just wish he would interact with them more." :''Silentsong had a smile plastered to her face, but it slowly shaped into a facial expression that made it seem like she was thinking. Well, she was. |-|SkyClan= :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Old friend⦁/90% ::"I don't miss her. I am apart of Riverclan now and I will not let a Skyclanner get in my way of proving my loyalty." :Silentsong turned away, hurt glazing her eyes; however, she refused to let Apricotpaw have any effects on her actions. --- :Leopardpaw/Apprentice/Old Friend/⦁/20% ::"Like Apricotpaw, I will not let her stand in the way of my loyalty to Riverclan." :Commitment to prove her loyalty shone within her pale green gaze. ---- :Ashblossom/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Out of all the cats in Skyclan, I can't believe Ashblossom is on my side. He's always there to help me, but I can't help but wonder why. I'm really nothing special, yet he put his life on the line to help me." :Silentsong smiled brightly, her pale green eyes sparkling. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Tortoisepaw/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Tort has helped me through so much, its unbelievable! He's very reliable and I can always count on him to help." :Silentsong smile, her purr thick with gratitude. 'Trivia' *Her loner name was actually "Echo" because she talked alot * 'Quotes' ❝ Your words mean nothing when your actions are the complete opposite. ❞ — Silentsong '' ❝ ''A little kindness goes a long way. ❞ — Tort to Silentsong '' ❝ ''"You saw it yourself. I am a member of Riverclan as much as you are, Rocktumble. Your own son wasn't even born in Riverclan." Silentsong huffed, flicking her bobbed tail. "You'll never be a RiverClan member, he's going to be raised here his entire life from now." Rocktumble dropped his chin to mumble threateningly into her ear. "Fuck off." Silentsong was unaffected by how awfully close he was. "Yeah? One day, '''I'll be a better warrior than you've ever been, and that's a promise.' ❞ — ''Silentsong to Rocktumble when he called her an idiotic Skyclan cat. ❝ I wont let anyone hurt you, not like before. ❞ — Ashblossom to Silentsong 'Fanart' AWWWW.jpg|REALISTIC 1520438470587.png|Based used/Colored by Spirit113 20180317_160032.png|Silentsong Headshot (Scarletters#4465) 1522046387975.png|Silentsong Headshot (Laurelbreeze#9492) Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Spirit113 Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior